Only One Person
by blackwidow10
Summary: A fluffy little story where Ulrich and Yumi finally realize that they should be together, and where Sissy finally realizes that no, Ulrich does NOT like her.


Only One Person

By: blackwidow10

A/N: Okay, this was my first try at a Code Lyoko story. I wrote it for a friend who is in love with the series, and I also wrote a sequel for her. If this one gets enough reviews, I'll post that too. Oh, and my normal fandom is Harry Potter (mainly H/D slash) so ifanyone wants to check out those stories...

"Will we always be friends, Yumi?"

The black-haired girl turned her head slightly, giving Ulrich a look.

"Of course we will."

They walked in silence for awhile longer, listening to the sounds of passing cars and swishing leaves.

"Even when another exchange student comes to town?"

Yumi blushed and looked away.

"It's not my fault he had such a huge crush on me…"

"But you liked him too."

Ulrich stared at the ground passing beneath his feet as Yumi looked at him again. She put a hand on his shoulder, and they both stopped.

"Ulrich…"

"Never mind."

Ulrich started walking again, slowly, as if to see if Yumi would still follow him.

"Were you jealous, Ulrich?"

Ulrich glanced back at Yumi, a slight blush showing on his cheeks as he saw the look on Yumi's face.

"Yes."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Odd and Jeremy both looked up when Ulrich walked into the room, the music from Odd's headphones filling the room with the quiet notes. Jeremy took one look at Ulrich's face and knew something was up.

"I'll talk to you later, Aelita."

Odd took off his headphones, as Jeremy turned off his computer.

"What's up with you, Ulrich?"

"Nothing."

Ulrich sat down heavily on Jeremy's bed, falling back onto the pillows with a sigh. Jeremy and Odd gave each other a look.

"How's Yumi?"

Ulrich glared at the two of them. They both smiled.

"Had a nice walk?"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Shut up you two. Leave me alone."

"If you wanted us to leave you alone, then why did you come in here?"

Ulrich got up to leave.

"Come on Ulrich, we're just kidding."

There was a silence in the room as Ulrich sat back down, fixing his eyes to the Einstein poster on Jeremy's wall, though not really seeing it.

"…Do you think…do you think that Yumi likes me?"

Both Jeremy and Odd sighed simultaneously, giving Ulrich the kind of look normally reserved for the intellectually challenged.

"Duh."

"You really hadn't noticed?"

Ulrich looked up at them, a small bit of hope in his black eyes.

"But…that one guy…"

"Well…"

"Maybe you should go talk to her about that."

Ulrich nodded, standing up slowly and walking towards the door.

"And Ulrich?"

He glanced around at his friends.

"Don't worry."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"'Don't worry' he says. How can I not worry?"

Ulrich took a deep breath and knocked on Yumi's door, trying to will away the blush that now seemed permanently attached to his face.

Yumi opened the door.

"Oh, hi Ulrich. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok…come in then."

The walk to Yumi's room was tinged with a slightly awkward silence. As they turned into Yumi's room, their hands brushed together. Ulrich cold have sworn he had just been electrocuted, and looking at Yumi, it seemed she could have been to.

They sat down next to each other, close, but not quite touching.

"So?"

Yumi gave Ulrich a questioning look.

"Yumi…have you ever been in love?"

Yumi looked startled for a second, before her face darkened into a blush.

"Is this about the exchange student again?"

Ulrich tried to hide his face, turning slightly away from Yumi and fixing his gaze on the picture of the four of them together on her nightstand.

"It is, isn't it?"

Ulrich sighed softly, then quickly nodded.

"There's only one person I've ever…been in love with…"

"Who?"

Ulrich could feel Yumi's gaze burning into the side of his head. He looked over at her, eyes meeting hers, and this time he didn't look away.

"Well, he's not some silly exchange student, that's for sure."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. If there had been cameras rolling, the scene would have been a perfect cut. As it was, there couldn't have been a more special moment than the one where Ulrich hesitantly pressed his lips to Yumi's

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"It's late."

"Yeah."

Ulrich pulled Yumi in for yet another soft kiss, letting his fingers find their way into Yumi's short, dark hair.

"I don't want to leave you yet."

Yumi smiled at Ulrich, sighing as his lips pressed a soft, feathery kiss to her neck.

"Jeremy and Odd are going to be annoying tomorrow."

"Yeah. And they'll know right away that we're…"

Ulrich couldn't quite meet Yumi's eyes.

"Together. We're together."

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"So…"

"What were you two up to last night?"

Jeremy and Odd were, predictably, drilling Ulrich and Yumi at lunch the next day.

"You came back so late, Ulrich. I was starting to get worried."

Ulrich glared at Odd.

"No you weren't. You were half asleep when I walked in."

"At midnight, no less."

Both Ulrich and Yumi ate a bite of food, looking anywhere but at their friends sitting across the table.

"Well, are you boyfriend and girlfriend or not?"

"That's a bit of a forward question isn't it, Odd?"

"We just want to know."

Both Jeremy and Odd looked excited at the prospect of their two friends finally showing their feelings for each other.

Ulrich and Yumi smiled at each other, before Ulrich leaned over and gave Yumi a chaste kiss on the lips.

Jeremy and Odd cheered and clapped.

"Ulrich!"

The whole cafeteria went quiet as Sissy screamed.

"Ulrich, how could you? Her! Over me!"

There were a few giggles at that, and Odd was out-right laughing. Ulrich stood up, pulled Yumi up with him, and they walked over to Sissy.

"Yes Sissy. Her. Over you. The way it should be."

And with that, Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulders, and they walked out of the cafeteria to the horrible sounds of Sissy's crying.


End file.
